


A Promise

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Tried, Slight OOC, VLD spoilers, a fix it of sorts, i finally finish, idk - Freeform, poor keef, set during s6, y'all knew this was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Keith deals with the emotional backlash with the reappearance of his mother. (Essentially a cliche story/way to deal with my pre-s8 emotions cuz I have friggin' writers block)





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamThatWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/gifts), [justheretobreakthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretobreakthings/gifts), [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts), [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).



> WELP i tried. I hope it's original enough that you enjoy it...or something.

“Wait, your my mom?” Keith felt his throat close up, a telltale sign that he was about to break down. But he had to push it deep down for now. So many questions and emotions swirled throughout him, in a whirlwind of chaos. When he was finally able to form sentences his tongue felt like lead, making him trip over his words

“W-When did come to earth? Ho-how did you meet my dad?” He stuttered out, numbness slowly seeping over him.

Krolia’s gaze became distant..almost cold (not really tho just appears that way ;) ). “We don’t have time for that. Right now we need to focus on the mission at hand.” She said dismissively tapping at the control pad, eyes focused.

Keith’s eyes widened, a pain akin to a bullet ripped through his heart. A burning sensation filled his eyes adding more pain. He clenched his fist grunting, refusing to let his emotions overtake him, especially showing them in front of the person who had simply left, the cause of so much pain in his life.

 

_ NO no, damnit I won’t cry, I promised! I’m 19 for fuck’s sake!  _ Keith’s brain screamed. But it hurt so much. 

His throat made a strange noise between a mewl and whimper, (He later found it was a Galran kit distress noise), tears beginning to slip down his face. He was pushed aside by his own  _ mother _ , just like everyone else had in his life.

Krolia looked up surprise written on her face, before her maternal instincts took over. She reached over to place it on his shoulder, until Keith shoved it away.

 

“Keith-?” She began voice filled with emotion

 

"NO!” He snapped rage and anger bubbling through him. “You don’t get to talk! Not after you left. For years I wondered where you were and why you even left! I somehow blamed myself for leaving! I felt like I had done something! Dad was just a shell of himself after that! Do you know what that’s like? Then…” Keith swallowed.  “Then he died, and I was alone again without even a sign from my supposed mom. Only a  _ knife _ to know she existed! Do even know what it’s like. Lying awake every night at a foster home wishing for someone anyone to take care of you.” Keith panted anger slowly dissipating. “You don’t. And that’s that.” He spat out with the remaining venom. 

Krolia stared at him a look of hurt on her face, and he almost felt guilty for it.

She sighed before carefully approaching him. “I have no excuse for what I’ve done. But if it’s of any consolence, I left to protect both you and your father. I had no intention of leaving for so long. I didn’t want you to be alone at all. But now I’m here and I want to make it up to you. Spend as much time with you as I can.” She said gently cupping his cheek.

The familiar motion stirred something inside him that had been dormant for so long. Only Adam and Shiro had done similar things; the closest damn thing he had to parents. His lip quivered dangerously. After a pause, he managed to croak out, “Why? I just want to know why. Why now of all times?’ All that time at the Blade I was there and you didn’t say anything.”

Her eyes saddened, and she tilted her head. “I believe I received news awhile back that a new Blade had the knife I used to use, however Kolivan didn’t think it was the right time.”

“Of course not,” he scowled looking away. Of  _ course _ Kolivan had kept this from him, kept him in the dark about the existence of his mother.

“He later told me he couldn’t, because at the time you were emotionally distraught and he didn’t want to burden you any further,” Krolia said softly. Keith nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. Meeting her violet eyes, he couldn’t help but ask the last question. The one keeping him from losing it completely.

“A-Are you sure you’re...” Keith asked hesitantly. He wanted, no needed to make sure. It was a half-baked question at best, one stalling the in-evident breakdown.

“Yes, Keith I’m sure.” She said softly. “It might have been 18 years, but a mother  _ never _ forgets.” He looked up and met her eyes filled with compassion and love. And then the dam broke.

 

A half-choked sob tore through him, as Krolia quickly wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. The next few minutes were a blur as he let out all his build up of hurt and emptiness, Krolia occasionally soothing and reassuring him.

The two eventually sank to the floor, Keith soaking up the embrace. Keith’s legs were sore, and after crying out all the pain, was emotionally exhausted.

Krolia smiled at her son, gently stroking his hair; lulling him to sleep. The same way she used to when he was a baby.

 

“Mom?” He asked sleep already overtaking him.

 

“Mhhm?” Krolia replied, full of affection.

 

“You’re not gonna leave again are you?” 

 

She chuckled. “No Keith, I promise I am _never_ going to leave your side. _Ever_.”  Keith nodded against her chest, nuzzling closer without even realizing it.

Krolia listened to the telltale slow breathing of her son as he drifted off. She gently placed a kiss on top of his head.

  
Now  _ that _ was a promise she planned to keep as long as she lived. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too OOC. Again, this is one of my older projects that I just never got around to posting, but once my stupid writers block is over hopefully I will be able to post more often, (and do less cringe-y crap). If you did happen to like this train wreck in the slightest plz, plz leave a review, they always make my day! Thx! <3


End file.
